The fundamental principle of displaying a frame of image by a Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) is inputting a square wave having a certain width to gate electrodes of the TFTs in each line of pixels in a line-by-line manner from the top to down so as to turn on each line of pixels in order, and inputting a required signal to source electrodes of the TFTs in each line of pixels in a line-by-line manner from the top to down. At present, in a display device with such structure, the gate electrode driving circuit and the source electrode driving circuit are fabricated on a glass by the Chip On Film (COF) process or the Chip On Glass (COG) process. However, in a case that the display device has a higher resolution, both the gate electrode driving circuit and the source electrode driving circuit have more outputs, and the lengths of the driving circuits may also be increased, which are disadvantageous to the bonding process of the module driving circuit.
In order to overcome the above problem, a design of Gate Drive On Array (GOA) circuit is used in manufacturing the existing display device. Compared with the existing COF or COG processes, GOA is a process having lower cost, contributing to achieve a beautiful design of a symmetrical panel and saving the bonding area for a gate electrode driving circuit and a space for peripheral wiring, thereby achieving a display device with a narrower bezel, and improving productivity and yield of the display device. However, the existing design of the GOA circuit also has some problems. In the existing GOA circuit, each shift register has too many TFTs, and each shift register is used to drive merely one gate line, which causes a larger occupied space. Thus, the space occupied by the GOA circuit is desired to be further reduced so as to achieve a real narrow-bezel design.